jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi
|- |} |} Externe Links Hi Ben Kenobi! Nur mal ein kleiner Verbesserungsvorschlag: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass man wenn man einen externen Link anklickt, dieser immer im gleichen Fenster geöffnet wird. Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, dann ein neues Fenster zu öffnen, damit man nicht immer auf "zurück" klicken muss. Gruß, Jojo1000 17:03, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ich weiss zwar nicht genau, wie das der Internet Explorer macht, aber in Firefox (welchen ich sowieso immer wieder empfehle) und Opera (welchen man auch empfehlen kann) kann man einfach mit einem Klick mit der mittleren Maustaste oder durch Strg+Klick einen neuen Tab öffnen. Pandora Diskussion 17:11, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Da ist es Rechtsklick In neuer Registerkarte öffnen, also auch sehr einfach! Gruß, - Backup 17:15, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Naja, Rechtsklick geht schon auch in FF, aber das andere ist schneller und einfacher... Hab grad gechecked, geht auch mit Internet Explorer (auch wenn ich immer nur wieder davon abraten kann, den zu benutzen). Pandora Diskussion 17:20, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) Leute, ich bin nicht blöd! Ich hab auch Firefox und weiß wie man neue Tabs öffnet. Ich hab mich, glaub ich, falsch ausgedrückt. Ich meinte, dass wenn man in der Jedipedia einen externen Link anklickt, sich dieser Link in einem neuen TAB öffnet. Jojo1000 17:35, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Vielleicht gibt es auch Menschen, die sowas selbst entscheiden wollen. Mir geht es immer auf den Geist, wenn sich Links automatisch in neuen Tabs öffnen. Deshalb denke ich nicht, dass man sowas machen sollte, wenn man so leicht selbst in einem neuen Tab öffnen kann. Pandora Diskussion 17:41, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) Dankeschön }} Frage:Ich möchte den Artikel zu der Schlacht von Devaron verfassen, die in Dooku (Comic) am Anfang vorkommt (Nicht die aus Aayla Secura (Comic) mit der korrupten enatorin). Damit du nicht nachgucken musst, vorne steht, dass sie 7½ Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis spielt. Wie soll ich den Artikel nennen? 18:23, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Je nachdem, welche der beiden früher spielt, nennst du die eine "Erste Schlacht von Devaron" und die andere "Zweite Schlacht von Devaron". 18:37, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) Rechtschreibung Die Celebration kommt wohl nach Flori'd'''a, oder? Steht vermutlich falsch auf der HS. 07:40, 5. Dez. 2009 (CET) IHDDT :Ich nehme euch das nicht übel. Mein Beitrag ging einzig und allein an Juno und die anderen Hetzredner. Allerdings bin ich schon etwas enttäuscht, dass ihr überhaupt in Erwägung zieht, dass ich meine Rechte missbrauchen würde. Aber mach dir keine Gedanken. 18:16, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Hi Ben. Schön, dass du antwortest. Ich mach mir nur Gedanken, weil ich weiß wie gerade unbegründete Hetztreden einen fertig amchen können. Und das hast du und auch kein anderer JP-User verdient! Schönen Abend wünsche ich dir noch ;-D LG, Darth Hate 18:20, 8. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Ich wollte nur (um missverständnisse zu vermeiden) sagen, dass Juno und die anderen User keine Hetzrede gegen dich gemacht haben. Falls es so interpretiert wurde Entschuldige ich mich im Namen aller Beteiligten. MfG --Jedimeister Kenobi 14:03, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) Wahlen Sollten wir villeicht zu den Wahlregeln schreiben, dass ein : 15:48, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) ein Anschluß an die Vorredner bedeutet? 15:48, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Solange eine Begründung nicht verlangt wird, ist das unnötig. 15:49, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker Hallo Ben. Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich mich bei eurer Gruppenarbeit beim Artikel anschließen kann. Liebe Grüße 10:03, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) :P.S: Wie richte ich das Datum bei meiner neuen Signatur ein? ::Ganz simpel: Einfach fünf sttt vier Tilden. Werde ab Montag mit Cad Bane signieren. 14:07, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Wenn man das richtig eingerichtet hat, macht man ganz normal die Signatur mit ~~~~, das erzeugt sowohl die Signatur, als auch das Datum. 'Pandora' Diskussion 16:07, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Und jeder darf sich UCs anschließen. JunoDiskussion 19:30, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Nein, er muss sich mit den bereits im UC stehenden Benutzern in Kontakt setzen. Bei Anakin ist durch die dort eingetragenen Benutzer eigentlich alles abgedeckt, sodass keine weiteren Autoren erforderlich sind. 19:39, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::Könnte jemand (da ich es nicht weiß) meine Signatur richtig machen? Danke schon im Vorraus! --Jedi-Meister Revan ~Rat der Jedi 19:54, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::Da ist eigtl. alles richtig. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] Diskussion 14:21, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) Benutzer Namnesliste? Hey Ben, hab ma ne Frage: Gibts es eine Liste aller Benutzer der Jedipedia? Wenn ja, wo kann ich die finden? MfG Darth Mytoo 16:39, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) :hier 'Pandora' Diskussion 16:40, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) Keks BKL Hi Ben. Zu erst einmalwünsche ich dir fröhliche Weihnachten^^ Dann würde ich gerne etwas von dir wissen: Ich habe einmal eine BKL, ebenfalls mit zwei unterschiedlichen Personen, gemacht. Doch sie wurde gelöscht, mit der Begründung, dass es für zwei Personen, die z.B. den gleichen Vornamen haben, nicht sinnvoll sei und man lieber direkt bei den Artikeln ein: ''Für den gleichnamigen Wookiee siehe.... verwenden sollte. Du hast es aber jetzt gemacht? Darf ich das zkünftig auch? Oder kommen da noch ein oder zwei andere NAmen? Herzliche Grüße, Darth Hate 13:15, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) :BKL mit 2 Einträgen sind dann sinnvoll, wenn kein Klammerzusatz vorhanden ist. Die Personen heißen ja nicht komplett gleich, was hier durch den Nachnamen gewährleistet ist. Wenn jetzt also jemand denkt "Wie hieß nochmal Lukes Schwarm auf Bakura? War das nicht irgendeine Gaeriel?", dann gibt er "Gaeriel" in die Suche ein und landet nirgendwo, weil es keine BKL gibt. Durch die BKL mit zwei Einträgen ist dann gewährleistet, dass er wenigstens 2 Angebote bekommt. Wenn es aber jetzt um mehrere gleichnamige Sachen geht, wie etwa bei Leviathan, dann bekommt der bekannteste Artikel (Personen haben meist Vorrang) das originale Lemma und die anderen werden durch Klammerzusätze gekennzeichnet. Sind es dann nur zwei gleichnamige Artikel, reicht Andere Bedeutung, weil im Normalfall ja nur nach dem eigentlichen Lemma ohne Zusatz gesucht wird. 13:29, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Okay, vielen Dank, Ben! Frohe Feiertage wünsche ich dir noch. Gruß, Darth Hate 13:33, 24. Dez. 2009 (CET) Bild PromoARC-170Starfighter Grad ne Frage: Und zwar hab ich kürzlich ein Promotion-Bild des ARC-170 hochgeladen, kann aber die Quelle nicht angeben, da ich das Bild aus einer nicht offiziellen Quelle habe. Ich würd nur gern wissen, wo diese Promobilder veröffentlicht wurden, damit ich das nachtragen kann, danke... Grand Army Of The Republic 18:58, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Bilder aus inoffiziellen Quellen sind bestefalls Fanart, schlimmstenfalls Raubkopien, die nicht dem Kanon entsprechen. Am besten, du lädst immer nur Bilder aus offizielen Quellen hoch. Gruß, Darth Hate 19:03, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Darum gehts nit, ich will nur wissen, wo diese Promotion-Bilder veröffentlicht wurden, damit man sie von dort aus neu hochladen kann, oder halt Löschkandidaten vor der Löschung retten kann, indem man diese Infos dann nachträgt. Lg Grand Army Of The Republic 19:35, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Oh, sorry! Dann kann ich dir leider nicht weiterhelfen :-(. Musst warten bis unser Tybär aufkreuzt. Wenn einer Ahnung von Bildern hat, dann ist es Ben. LG,Darth Hate 19:36, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::: Genau darauf warte ich auch, danke trotzdem. Gruß, Grand Army Of The Republic 20:00, 25. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Wollte mal auf dieses Diskussionthema hinweisen... Irgendwie lange keine Antwort erhalten.Grand Army Of The Republic 20:36, 3. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Um welches Bild geht es denn? Am besten erst vorher fragen (bspw. im IRC), ob das Bild offiziell ist. 21:12, 3. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::Es geht generell um Promotion Bilder... Gibts da ne Quelle die man immer angeben kann/muss? Grand Army Of The Republic 23:37, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Die offizielle Quelle, wo es her kommt eben. Es gibt leider keine Liste, in der drin steht, welches Bild woher kommt. Man kann allerdings immer mal die Datenbank bei Official Pix durchsuchen. Pandora Diskussion 23:43, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::::Danke dir. Wurden denn Bilder wie diese Kategorie:Promotion-Bilder nicht unter einer Quelle veröffentlicht?Grand Army Of The Republic 23:46, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::::::Nicht zwingend. Pandora Diskussion 00:16, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) Startseite Hi, ich hab einen kleinen Rechtschreibfehler auf der Startseite entdeckt und kann ihn aber nicht ändern, da ich die Seite nicht bearbeiten kann. Also wende ich mich an dich, da ja du diese Seiten gestaltest: Bei den Wusstest du schon...? Artikeln fehlt bei dem Kopfgeldjägerversteck das "e" in beliebt, jetzt heißt es "bliebt"! MTFBWY Todesstern199 16:44, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ist korrigiert. In Zukunft kannst du das auch korrigieren, und zwar in der Vorlage:Wusstest du, dass... Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:47, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) Ah ok danke, wieder was gelernt!MTFBWY Todesstern199 12:51, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Diskussion Ben sagmal wie kann man eigentlich 1.die Diskussion umbennen wie du dass man die disskussion z.b. R6-M4 so würde ich nähmlich meine seite nennen 2. dass mann die diskussion auch in der unterschrift sieht Danke im voraus Möge die macht mit dir sein Der verbannte 21:06, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Direkt umbenennen kann man eine Diskusison nicht. Mit der Vorlage kannst du ihr aber einen anderen Titel geben. Für die zweite Frage empfehle ich dir die Lektüre von Jedipedia:Erste Schritte, da wirste dann schon drauf stoßen, glaub mir. :-) --''Bel Iblis'' 21:19, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Danke Dafür Probier dass jetzt aus Der verbannte 23:31, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Löschung der Kategorien Hi Ben, ich bin auf keinen Fall sauer oder so, ich würde nur gerne wissen, falls ich nämlich einen Fehler gemacht habe, möchte ich ihn ab jetzt vermeiden, warum du meine Kategorie gelöscht hast? Düsenschlitten und Bilder von Kybuck-Speederbikes etc.? War etwas an ihnen falsch, wurden sie verschoben? Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 17:35, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Nicht jedes Bild braucht eine eigene Kategorie... 19:28, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ja, aber die Kategorie:Düsenschlitten hatte mehrer Artikel beinhaltet.Darth Hate 18:26, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) Move-Rechte Guten Morgen Ben, ich würde gerne für mich Move-Rechte beantragen. Es würde mir mir die Arbeit an den System- und Planeten Artikeln und beim Kategorisieren erleichtern. Auch hat mir Bel Iblis dazu geraten, mich einfach mal an dich zu wenden. Ich verspreche die Rechte nicht zu missbrauen. Vielen Dank und einen schönen Tag --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 07:34, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) Barriss Offee Findest du diesen Artikel lesenswert, wenn ja würde ich das UC rausnehmen und ihn vorschlagen. Ich wollte erst jemanden Fragen der da viel Ahnung von hat. Gruß Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 19:07, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Frag mal Anakin Skywalker. 19:08, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Wenn du der Ansicht bist, du bist dort fertig, mach den UC weg. Ob er lesenswert ist, kann dann ja gesehen werden. Es kommt aber normalerweise immer besser, dass man ihn nicht selber vorschlägt, als kleiner Tipp. Ich wöre dort sowieso noch vorsichtig, weil bei TCW sicherlich noch viel dran kommt und man nicht weiß, wie groß ihre Rolle dabei sein wird. Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:13, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Achso, daran hatte ich noch nicht gedacht, danke. Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 19:17, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Wie wäre es denn mal mit einem Review? 19:19, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Ich denke das das eine gute Idee ist. Meister Kenobi Jedi-Rat 19:45, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bilder hochladen, zu denen der Artikel nicht existiert Darf man Bilderm in Galerien einfügen, zu denen jedoch der Artikel nicht existiert? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 20:04, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ja, aber keine Artikel einfügen, zu denen es kein Bild gibt. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 20:17, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) TCW-Projekt Ich würde mich gerne eures Projektes anschließen um die Listen etwas in Schwung zu bringen. Darf ich? Juno 09:18, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Du darfst. Ich hab mich einfach eingetragen und ich durfte. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 09:21, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Planeten-Stubs Wann ist deiner meinung nach eine Artikle über einen Planeten ein stub? Du hast meine Artikel über Terephon und kavan gelöscht, aber ich kann dir eine ganze menge anderer Planeten-artikel aufzählen, die auch nur so wenig text haben. Mand'alor 15:32, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Stubs sind Artikel, die nur einen Bruchteil des zur Verfügung stehenden Quellenmaterials nutzen - was auch auf Kavan und Terephon zutraf. Wenn nicht mehr zu finden ist, ist ein so kurzer Artikel kein Stub - was auf keinen Fall auf Kavan und Terephon zutraf. 15:39, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Das bedeutet also, dass die beiden planeten noch in weiteren büchern etc. atftreten. Richtig? Mand'alor 16:02, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Ja. 16:10, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Kommt kavan nur in Wächter der Macht vor? Mand'alor 08:19, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Guck halt nach. 17:30, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) ok, dann werd ich mal meine gesamte star-wars-sammlung durchforsten Mand'alor 20:00, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Kavan würde schon reichen... 21:28, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) Verschiebung Uuuups! Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen^^. Danke. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:22, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Auch für die Ergänzungen aus dem Atlas: Danke.Darth Hate 15:34, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) Star Wars Realserie Hey Ben Kenobi, vor ner Zeit gab es mal ein Gerücht, dass um dieses Jahr herum eine neue Star Wars-Realserie gestartet werden sollte. Ist da irgendetwas draus geworden oder war das nur ein Hirngespinst von ein paar Fans? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 10:31, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ne Antwort würde echt helfen..... Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 21:39, 9. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich empfehle dir die News auf StarWars-Union.de. 21:43, 9. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Wie wäre es eigentlich mal mit einem Artikel über besagte Serie? Ja ,ok, viele genaue Fakten gibt es noch nicht, und es wurden vor allem haufenweise schwammige und sich zumteil wiedersprechende Aussagen von Lucas und McCallum getätigt, aber wenn ich mich recht entsinne, gab es doch auch schon ''vor dem Erscheinen von The Force Unleashed einen Artikel darüber, oder? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 23:23, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Mein Logo Was hab ich bei dem Bild falsch gemacht dass du gelöscht hast. Du weißt schon Chibi-Logo? --Commander Cody der 10 18:55, 15. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Weil da irgendein Fehler aufgetreten ist. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:00, 15. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Weiß jemand wie man die beheben kann?--Commander Cody der 10 19:10, 15. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Wie schwer ist es egtl, die Dateigrösse einzuhalten? Pandora Diskussion 13:32, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) Frage Wieso hast du dieses Ando-Bild gelöscht?Sah doch ganz in Ordnung aus :((( KyleKatarn 23:51, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Die sind alle verpixelt und unscharf. 23:52, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Und wieso die ganzen anderen auch????!! :O KyleKatarn 23:53, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::S.o. - Wieso lädst du für Artikel mit genügend Bildern eigentlich noch mehr Bilder hoch? Wenn die nötig wären, hätte das jemand schon längst und in besserer Qualität getan. 23:54, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) Dann hätte eine Aufforderung zur Bereinung der Qualitätsmangel doch gereicht?? :P Es gibt sogar beileibe unschärfere Bilder in der JP! KyleKatarn 23:55, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) KoTOR Projekt Guten Abend Meister Kenobi, ich habe zufällig das Projekt KoTOR geshen und würde da gerne mitmachen. Ich habe beide Spiele, bin außerdem sehr erfolgreich wenn es darum geht den chrakteren Geheimnisse zu entlocken und kann gleichzeitig Bilder knipsen und Zitaten aufschreiben. MfG --Adi Sei 21:28, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Alles nicht nötig, weil ich das schon gemacht habe. Und wo sind die guten Artikel, die dich zur qualitativ hochwertigen Mitarbeit qualifizieren? 21:34, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) Frage Hi Kenobi ich bin hier relativ neu und wollte fragen, wo ich sehen kann wer einen artikel erstellt oder bearbeitet hat General Solo771 13:52, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :In den Versionen. Das ist neben dem Reiter Bearbeiten. EInfach ganz runterscrollen oder, wenn nötig, auf Nächste e.t.c klicken. Das erscheint dann Blau. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:54, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::oder Hier. Das fidest du auch links auf der Leiste, das oberste bei Quicklist (dies komischen Kästen links "Navigation", "Quicklist", "Suchen", "Werkzeuge") Kit Diskussion 13:55, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Dann einfach auf Spezial:Neue Seiten. (Kit du musst ihm auf den Link nennen ;D) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:57, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) Erster Test von ImageMap Hallo Ben. Ich habe den ersten Test von ImageMap erfoglreich abgeschlossen. Kannst es dir ja mal bei Gelegenheit anschaun, im Artikel Yavin im Bild des Yavin-Systems. Gruß, Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 10:39, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) Gäste des Outlander-Nachtclubs Warum ist es sinnfrei? Du hättest mich auch vorher fragen können. Immerhin ist es ja keine Spam oder sonstwas...In solchen Fällen sollte man doch den Autoren/Verfasser vorher kontaktieren. Und die Kategorie hat durchaus ihren Sinn. Denn es ist schon interessant, auf einen Blick zu sehen, wer alles in dieser Nacht im Club war, als Obi-Wan und Co. agierten und auch darüber hinaus diesen Club besuchten. Außerdem gibt es meiner Meinung nach kein Kriterium dafür, wann eine Kategorie angebracht ist oder nicht. Immerhin gibt es auch Kats wie Kategorie:Duellanten von Taris. Interessant! So erfährt man, wer sich mal alles auf Taris duelliert hat...Ich würde dich deshalb bitten die Löschung rückgängig zu machen. Denn einen Schaden hat diese Kat für die JP nicht!Darth Hate 17:20, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Nein. 17:20, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Meinetwegen. Wie heißt es so schön...WWSWSE. Darth Hate 17:21, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::WWSWSE? Mal zur erklärung warum deine Kat weg musste und die Kat Duellanten auf Taris seine Berechtigung hat, es geht ja schließlich darum was mit deiner Kategorie anfangen zu können. Bei den Duellanten ist es so das sie an einem festen Sportlichen Wettkampf teilgenommen haben, dafür ist es sinnvoll auch weil die Zahl der möglichen Begrenzt ist, weil sie das Beruflich machen, Sportler sind die eine Quali schaffen müssen,... z.B. wie bei den Olympischenspielen. Aber für die Besucher einer Bar, eine Kat anzulegen das ist zu viel des guten, den jeder kann in eine Bar x gehen und da einen Drink bestellen und würde da in der Kat landen, damit überfrachtet man die Kategorien der Artikel, weil wenn man so argumentier müsste man auch eine für die Mos Eisles Cantina machen,... es entzeiht sich der Logik was in der Kat sein sollte und warum man in sie schauen sollte. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:29, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Erstens ist es eigentlich gegessen. Zweitens: Es ist nicht irgendeine xbliebige BAr oder so und drittens: ICH fand und finde es immer noch überaus nervig, nicht auf einen Blick alle Gäste zu haben, die den Club besucht haben. So muss ich immer die einzelnen Personen aus ''Personen aus Episode II durchklicken, um zu wissen, ob sie ein Gast war.Darth Hate 17:32, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Der Club hat nicht nur zur Zeit von Episode II existiert! Und selbst wenn es nicht irgenteine Xbiliebige Bar ist, die Leute sind es da sind an einem Abend 50 Leute drin im Jahr möglicherweise 5000 verschieden und in der Geschichte der Bar vielleicht 1.000.000 oder mehr wofür die Kat also? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:37, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Du hast mich leider in keinster Weise überzeugt. Vor allem das ''Argument mit dem in der ganzen Geschichte sind es 100000000 Besucher. Das könnte man auch über die Duellanten sagen. Aber bevor der qualitative Master of the Universe einschreitet und furrrrrrchtbare, furrrrrchtbare Dinge tut, beende ich das Ganze hier. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 17:40, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::Wir unterscheiden hier zwischen Berufen (Duellanten von Taris) und zufälligen Leuten an einem zufälligen Ort (Outlander-Gäste). Deshalb ist jetzt Schluss mit der Diskussion. 17:43, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Erstens ist es eigentlich gegessen und beende ich das Ganze hier.Darth Hate 17:47, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) Sollte schon in Anführungszeichen gesetzt sein, da es Zitate sind und ich in keinster Weise das letzte Wort haben wollte, mein lieber Ben, sondern ich schon viel eher gesagt habe, dass ich es hinnehme, dass du wk löscht. Dann kan Schorsch und ich hab ihm geantwortet. Gruß, Darth Hate 17:50, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) The Old Republic Hallo Ben, ich habe mich gefragt, ob man TOR als direkten Nachfolger zu KotOR zählen sollte wie es u.a. im KotOR-Artikel gehandhabt wird. Ich persönlich bin dagegen, da TOR 300 Jahre nach den Geschehnissen von KotOR ansetzt, was nicht unbedingt für eine direkte Weiterhandlung der Story spricht. Jamaryn Star 19:02, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Davon hat ja auch niemand gesprochen. 20:13, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Das steht aber so in der Einleitung zum KotOR-Artikel. Jamaryn Star 19:53, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ein Nachfolger muss nicht die Geschichte im direkten Anschluss weiter erzählen. '''Pandora Diskussion 20:19, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) Mein Artikel Hey Ben Kenobi! Ich habe den Artikel zu AA-589 geschrieben und wollte dich fragen ob du noch Verbesserungsvorschläge hast. Ich nehme gerne konstruktive Vorschläge, Lob oder auch Kritik entgegen.Meister Tekk 16:41, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich find ihn schon mal ganz gut. Aber als kurzer Hinweis: Es gibt für solche Fälle auch das Review-Verfahren, bei dem andere Autoren Verbesserungsvorschläge machen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:48, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Bitte kopiere keine Artikel von der Wookieepedia, da dies verboten ist und diese sofort wieder gelöscht werden. 17:09, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Dann müst ihr ihn wohl widder reinstellen weil er nicht kopiert war. Meister Tekk 17:22, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Es war sicherlich kein Zufall, dass die Formulierungen 1:1 aus dem Englischen übersetzt waren. 17:23, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Der Artikel ist unter einbeziehung der englischen Quellen..das ist wohl wahr...aber das heißt nicht das ich das einfach nur übersetzt habe...Meister Tekk 17:25, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Wortwörtliche Übereinstimmungen in dem Maße sind kein Zufall. Unterlasse es in Zukunft einfach, Texte und Informationen aus der Wookieepedia zu übernehmen, dann wird es keine Probleme geben. Siehe auch Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen. 17:27, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::Und wenn ich ihn jetzt umschreibe?Meister Tekk 17:32, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Nimm dir die Quellen, lies, schreib ihn von Grund auf neu und alles ist in Ordnung. 17:33, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) OK..das sehe ich ja ein...aber wenn man sich an tatsahcen hält dann kann man sie auch nur als tatsahce formulieren..oder? :::::::::So, ich habe den Artikel umgeschrieben, Vorschläge eingeholt und umgesetzt. Ich wäre dir dankbar wenn du ihn nun auch noch einmal lesen könntest und etwas dazu sagst. Liebe Grüße, Meister Tekk 15:51, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) Wo denn dann Hallo, Ben Kenobi. Du hast den Beitrag bei den Vorschlägen eben gelöscht mit der Begründung "Das hat hier nichts zu suchen" wo denn dann? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:02, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :In den Vorschlägen geht es um Formales - nicht um irgendwelche einzelnen Navigationsleisten. Das kann alles auf der Diskussionsseite der Vorlage geklärt werden. 14:12, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Achso ok Danke möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:25, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Namensänderung Könntest du mal bitte meinen namen ändern? Von Darth Crain in Grandadmiral Thrawn ? Wir haben vor ein paar monaten darüber gesprochen aber du meintest du wolltest es dir überlegen und dich dann melden. Hast du leider aber nicht --Die dunkle Seite ist immer bei dir. Gruß Darth Crain 17:26, 11. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Du musst dazu noch alle Links auf deine Benutzerseite auf die neue Seite linken. Danach meldest du dich wieder und ein Admin kann dich umbennen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 19:59, 23. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hallo, ich wollte fragen ob ich Move-Rechte bekommen könnte, denn ich würde zu gerne mal mit HotCat arbeiten um diverse Artikel zu überarbeiten. Ich würd mich freuen, wenn es klappt. Danke. Gruß, Grand Army Of The Republic 15:54, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich hab dir die Rechte gegeben. Pandora Diskussion 16:35, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke. *in heller Freude* , Grand Army Of The Republic 16:38, 26. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Grath Hi ben, könntest du dann Bitte die BKL Grath löschen? Sie wird in nächster Zeit für einen eigen Artikel benötigt. Danke.Darth Hate 14:10, 30. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Du meintest WL, oder? :P 14:11, 30. Apr. 2010 (CEST)